


One day out of life

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [7]
Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, Ayabie (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, MEGAMASSO (Band), Migimimi sleep tight (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Light Angst, M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Aoi is in love with Nao, but then he realizes that it's probably not true.
Relationships: Aoi (Ayabie)/Ryouhei (MEGAMASSO), Isshi/Nao (Kagrra)
Series: Life with a ghost [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/932913
Kudos: 1





	One day out of life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/108421.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

I wake up. Being woken up by your voice makes me happy*. So I go to make myself a breakfast, coffee, then I sit in my armchair. I turn on the music quietly, so I won't wake up my roommate. He wakes up at the same hour no matter if it's his work day or not. That's why sometimes he wakes me up, which is a little annoying.

I put on my vest, then shoes, then I poke my roommate's arm.

"Wake up." I say, which makes him jump up in fear.

I took my revenge. I can leave.

Entering the studio, I say "hi" to everyone and I look for you. You're sitting there and looking into the abyss. I know wery well what are you looking at. You can't see him now, but you know he's there. Maybe he told you, or maybe you figured that out. Anyway, "nothing" is more fascinating for you than me.

I sit next to you and we talk. I like talking with you. I feel like in some idyllic land full of flower I'm not allergic to.

"Are you listening to me?" you ask.

Ah, right. I forgot to mention I often trail off during our talks.

I pull out my hand, wanting to touch you. Caress your cheek, play with your hair, put a finger on your lip or once again, that one last time, kiss your lips.

I feel like I'm Werter** and you are my Lotta. I'm almost touching you, but then I remember there's also Albert**. I take away my hand and I get up hastily.

"Let's start working." I say with a fake smile.

While we say "goodbye" to eachother I get the feeling you're sad. Or maybe it's that stupid hope in my heart.

I leave the studio quickly. I'm looking for my car at the parking... Yes, I forgot, where I parked. I have holes in my memory because of you. Looking for the car, I feel someone's hand on my arm.

"Stop." says Albert, smiling lightly. "Don't be unhappy, because Yamiyo is worried."

"So let me..." I begin, but Albert disappears.

I go back home. I throw myself on the bed wanting to cry, then I hear my roommate's voice.

"Yes, he doesn't notice that. Yes, he have fallen in love with Nao. And I have to cheer him up. Maybe I could if it wasn't Aoi's fifth crush this year. And it's only July!"

I realize, he's not aware that I came back home.

"What can I do about it? I won't..." my roommate gets quiet for a moment. "I won't tell him that I still love him and I didn't have any financial problems and I want it all to... Come back. But he wants Nao. Earlier it was Teruki, our neighbour, and even earlier..."

"Ryohei?" I stand in his room's doorway and look at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Crap." Ryohei's cellphone fall out of his hand and breaks when it hits the floor. "Aoi, listen, I know that..."

Maybe it was an impulse or maybe my love for you was only an illusion, which hid my true feelings.

Actually Ryohei's lips are sweeter than yours and you maybe never were my Lotta in the first place, Yamada.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> *Aoi had set the that part of "Wanna see u", where Nao sings as his alarm sound.  
**Werter, Albert and Lotta are characters of a story called "The Sorrows Of Young Werter", Werter falls in love with Lotta, who's engaged to Albert. Because he can't be with the one he loves, Werter writes depressive letters to his friend Wilhelm, then he commits suicide.


End file.
